


family over everything

by pearlselegancies



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, raven is levi's other mom, relationships are more implied than seen, tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Raven smirked as she watched the kids sitting on the couch, arguing about whatever movie they were watching. Nia sat in the middle, her hair pulled into a low ponytail. Booker and Danni sat on her right, their hands clasped together as Danni tried to defend whatever the character had done.Tess and Ramon sat on the smaller loveseat together, Tess's head resting on Ramon's chest as he played with her hair with one hand. Levi sat by himself, arguing the loudest, his hands flying around.
Relationships: Booker Baxter-Carter & Nia Baxter-Carter & Levi Grayson & Tess O'Malley, Booker Baxter-Carter/Danni (Raven's Home), Tess O'Malley/Ramon (Raven's Home)
Kudos: 7





	family over everything

Raven smirked as she watched the kids sitting on the couch, arguing about whatever movie they were watching. Nia sat in the middle, her hair pulled into a low ponytail. Booker and Danni sat on her right, their hands clasped together as Danni tried to defend whatever the character had done.  
  
Tess and Ramon sat on the smaller loveseat together, Tess's head resting on Ramon's chest as he played with her hair with one hand. Levi sat by himself, arguing the loudest, his hands flying around.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes before stepping out of the kitchen and getting their attention by clearing her throat. "Ok! My lovely babies, I love you all but y'all gon get it if you don't shut up." She fixed them a look and Levi grinned at her sheepishly before quieting down.  
  
"Sorry, mom!" Levi said as he smiled at her, and Raven felt her heart stop. "Mom?" She asked and everyone stilled, clearly unsure of what was about to happen. Levi shrugged, before continuing. "Yeah. Mom. I mean, you're basically my other mom. Is that not ok?"  
  
Raven shook her head, sitting down next to him with a smile. "No, it is. It is. We're family ok? And I'm proud to be your other mom." The other kids grinned, and out of the corner of her eye, Raven could see Nia and Booker high fiving.  
  
She rolled her eyes at them, before kissing Levi's forehead as he grinned at her. They were her family, and she wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
